Meddling
by TotalTownie
Summary: -EDITED- When Sakura sees Naruto and Hinata hitting it off, she decides to help them out. Combining match making with her fellow shinobi's skills, she's sure to hook them up...Right? naruhina.


**Hey there! TT here! Thanks for deciding to read my new story. I'm not sure how I came up with this idea, but I totally love it! I did have it all written out on my own laptop, but then it went and died on me…**

**Ah well, here it is again and I got to improve it, so it's all good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. If I **_**did**_** NaruHina would be definite not a possibility.**

_**02/01/11~This has been edited slightly. There were too many of Naruto's 'dattebayos' and a few of the sentences needed…well, to make more sense! And this time it's on my little laptop ;)**_

* * *

**Meddling****  
**

* * *

It was bright, beautiful day in the Hidden Village of Konoha. The sun, beaming down upon everyone and everything, caused even the most active or stubborn of ninjas to admit that training in this heat was a bad idea and that taking the day off was a better one.

Haruno Sakura, the medic-nin, tired of loafing around inside, had taken a stroll and was currently sitting in the shade of cherry blossom tree—her name-sake—watching as the occasional passer by…well, passed by, when a laugh from behind her alerted her to another's presence. An answering shy giggle meant that there were two people there.

Curious, the pink haired girl snuck quietly into the bushes to see who could be there.

A blond haired boy of about fifteen was lying on the ground, grinning, facing a violet haired girl who was smiling back, a pink blush sweeping across her cheeks.

Sakura recognised them at once: the blond boy was her team mate, Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people, Uzumaki Naruto, the girl, the Hyuga clan's heir, Hyuga Hinata. Nearly everyone in the village knew that Hinata had had a major crush on Naruto since practically their first meeting, and Naruto, in the past, had described Hinata as weird, so it seemed a bit strange to see the two laughing and joking together like best friends or even lovers.

_Well, whatever_, Sakura shrugged, ready to slip silently out of the bushes and continue on with her day.

Although…the idea of Naruto and Hinata being lovers _was_ pretty cute, especially as they got on so well and looked good together. Maybe, just maybe, they needed a push in the right direction…

Considering the thought for a second, plans already forming in her head, Sakura grinned.

_Yes,_ she decided. The thought was excellent. But she'd need help…

She grinned even more. She was sure all of Naruto and Hinata's friends would want them to hook up as well, so Sakura would ask for their assistance…it was genius!

Careful not to make a sound, Sakura congratulated herself and began running towards Ino's house. The plan was about to begin.

* * *

**~Plan One-Ino~**

Yamanaka Ino was minding her family's flower store when Sakura burst in, explaining what she'd seen and what she'd planned.

Ino had agreed almost straight away, yelling to her mother that she was hanging out with Sakura and bounding out the door after her.

Now they were hiding behind a building, their target sighted, their plan perfected.

You see, the Yamanaka clan has an amazing ability to control the minds of others, so the first plan would be a snap.

Ino would take over Naruto's mind and then ask Hinata out for him! Simple, easy, full proof.

It would work.

"Okay Ino, we'd better do this before he gets away so…in three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Go!" Ino's hands blurred as she stepped out from behind the building, muttering the move's name under her breath.

A gasp of surprise was heard and Sakura punched the air in victory, darting out to grab her friend's body and drag it back to the concealed area.

"Nice one Ino! It was…oh no." Her whispered comment trailed off as she noticed.

_What the heck is Sakura looking so surprised about? I managed to get inside…crap._

The way the technique was illustrated was perfect—flawless even.

Sadly, just as Ino had performed it, Akimichi Chouji, one of her team mates, had stood in front of Naruto to talk to him, causing Ino's mind to travel into his body, not Naruto's.

"Hey Chouji!" Naruto's voice interrupted Ino's brooding, his hand waving in her—his?—line of vision. "Are you alright, dattebayo?"

"W-what? Ah, um y-yeah," Ino made him say, patting his/her stomach. "Stomach ache. I think I ate too much, you know?" She continued, suddenly realising that that last comment was stupid.

"R-really? You're not coming down with something are you?"

"Um…I'm not sure," she bluffed, starting to jog away. "I'm going home. S-see ya later, Naruto!"

_**~Plan Ino-failed~**_

* * *

**~Plan Two-Temari~**

After the failure of the first plan, Sakura—and now Ino—were determined to make the next one work out.

Hearing that Suna No Temari was in Konoha, the two girls rushed to find her. When they did, and they'd informed her of the plan, she'd agreed- albeit grudgingly as she'd wanted to see Shikamaru - but she agreed all the same.

This plan was so great; Sakura scolded herself on not coming up with it sooner.

Temari's weapon was a giant fan that could be used for mass destruction. However, Temari could also make shapes with the wind—she was bored she'd growled, her voice defensive—and was actually very good at it. Therefore, Sakura, Ino and Temari would locate Hinata and Naruto, give the signal to the wind mistress and leafs and whatnot would fly in a heart shape around the couple. They'd get the hint, start dating…all because of clever skill.

"They'll so owe us a million times over!" Ino squealed as the three girls sprang across rooftops, their eyes intently scanning the streets below.

"Isn't that them over there?" Temari had stopped, pointing at two figures sitting on a bench near Hinata's home.

"Um…" Sakura squinted, a hand cupping above her eyes. "Yep, that's them alright! Good job Temari!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"I don't think we have to move. We're in a perfect spot right here!"

"Okay then Tema! When you're ready…" Sakura sat down, anticipation lighting up her face.

Scowling, Temari lifted the fan from her back. "Please, no nicknames. But I'll let it go…for now. Hold on tight!"

Her hand waved in front of the girls, an arc in midair. The effect?

Let's just say they—along with Hinata, Naruto and any person nearby—were blown away.

_**~Plan Temari-failed~**_

* * *

**~Plan Three-Sasuke~**

"Sasuke-kun! Will you help us set up Hinata and Narut—''

"No."

_**~Plan Sasuke-failed~**_

* * *

**~Plan Four-Tsunade~**

Ino, hearing of this plan, had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hokage-sama? Why would she help us?"

"Master would want to help, trust me," Sakura smiled wryly at her bewildered friend. "She cares about Naruto a lot more than she lets on. Besides…she can act rather childish at times, right?"

Ino considered what Sakura had just said before nodding, smiling herself. "Okay…I think we can go now."

The Hokage had accepted the task set down by her apprentice and friend eagerly. "Of course! And after I've talked to Hinata, I'm going to tease the heck out of Naruto!"

"H-hai master."

After they'd left, Tsunade had had Hinata summoned to her office.

"Y-you wanted to s-see me, H-Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. Sit down Hinata."

She did as she was told, biting her lip nervously. Normally many other ninjas were called at one time, not just one or Sakura-chan or Naruto-kun were here along with Tsunade-sama.

"Now, Hinata." The Hokage's voice jerked the scared Hyuga out of her thoughts and back into the present.

"Y-yes?" She seemed so serious! What had Hinata done wrong?

And then Tsunade's face relaxed into an easy smile. "What's this I hear about you and Naruto?"

"A-ah, ah…!" Hinata lifted a hand, her face burning as the amused woman began laughing.

"Ah, to be young again!" Her laughing face became serious once more and Hinata flinched as the Hokage's eyes speared her. "You have to remember to be careful, okay?"

"E-excuse me?" A tomato-red Hinata spluttered, wishing she could get out. Now.

"You know what I mean!" Tsunade winked. "You're too young to have kids right now though, so I'd wait. Or use protection."

"H-Hokage-sama!"

"Will you be responsible?"

"W-what?" The meaning behind the Hokage's words whirled around and around in Hinata's head, who then proceeded to faint.

_**~Plan Tsunade-discontinued~**_

* * *

"P-phew…what a…crazy day." The violet haired teen flopped onto the grass in the clearing, blinking up at the clouds.

"Guess who." Two hands slid over her eyes and she smiled.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" She gasped as he pulled her up onto his lap, but quickly recovered herself.

"Nice guess Hinata-hime." He laughed at her shock. "So, what were you saying just then?"

Hinata exhaled. "T-today was…strange."

"I agree," Naruto answered in a light-hearted voice. "How we trade info?"

"W-well…there was that really cold and sudden wind…" She shivered just thinking about it. "Tenten-chan kept congratulating me on growing up. And…Hokage-sama t-t-talked to me…" Hinata cringed, hiding her face in Naruto's chest.

"Tsunade baa-chan did? What did she…oh."

"Mmhuh…"

"Poor Hina-chan…" He patted her arm gently, speaking about his own day. "Chouji was being weird earlier. He said he'd eaten too much. I hope he's okay…" He sighed, shaking his head. "That wind was weird too…and can you tell Neji that he's starting to scare me? He keeps looking at me like he's going to kill me. Should he be taking medication?"

Hinata giggled, looking up at Naruto. "N-no…but I'll t-talk to him for you."

"Thanks Hinata." He hugged her closer for a second. "Oh yeah! I saw Sakura and Ino as I was walking here. They looked tired, like they'd been running around all day."

"R-really? That's strange…" Hinata's stomach grumbled at that moment and she blushed red.

"Hungry? C'mon we'll go and eat…ramen!" He smiled. "My treat, dattebayo."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled softly back. "Ano…Naruto-kun? S-shouldn't we t-tell the others that we're d-dating soon?"

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I enjoyed writing that (:**

**Poor Ino and Sakura…I bet inner-Sakura will go crazy when they tell her XD**

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
